Four Stock, No Items, Babes Only
by DrkVrtx
Summary: Zelda loses to Samus, and the bounty hunter as her sweet, cruel way with her. Simples.
1. Chapter 1

"…Zelda…_Zelda_…"

She stirred, a soft moan rising from her throat as the voice pulled her from the depths of unconsciousness. All was dark to her, her eyes refusing to acknowledge that she was now awake, clinging desperately to a land of dreams and distant memory. She felt a hand fall softly against her cheek and leaned into its touch. Fingers delicately brushed through her fringe, and the air felt cool upon her brow. She kept her eyes closed and merely enjoyed the gentle touch. Eventually, she wet her lips with her tongue before opening her mouth to speak.

"Samus?"

"Yeah?"

"I fainted, didn't I?"

"You did".

"For how long did I slumber?"

The woman chuckled, her voice soft and yet strong when she spoke. "A little less than a minute".

"Goodness", she said, her breath shuddering as she exhaled. "I have not known such pleasure in too long. Your ways and means enthral me so".

Her friend laughed, but said nothing, merely stroking a thumb along her cheek. Zelda shivered then, her body cooling quickly as it forgot the heat of passion. She could feel the thin sheets sticking to her sweat slickened skin. Certainly awake at this point, Zelda finally opened her eyes.

Darkness greeted her. She gave a small start of surprise.

Even as she dwelt in confusion for a long moment, the Hylian princess became aware of several sensations. Soft cloth lay across her face, ghosting across the bridge of her nose as it effectively obstructed her vision. A blindfold. She could feel its length run around the back of her head, clinging to the skin just above her ears before disappearing into her hair. She could feel that it was not tied particularly tightly, but even still she could do nothing to remove it. The cold steel of handcuffs caressed her crossed wrists, her arms stretching upwards and behind her, leading ultimately to the wooden bed post where her hands had been fastened.

"Samus?"

"We're not quite finished yet", the bounty hunter said, her tone low and softened by a lustful husk.

Zelda trembled when she heard her voice, a promise embedded within Samus' mere few words. But her body still thrummed in the aftermath of the climax the woman had masterfully driven her to; they had not communed in this physical manner for quite some time and she was astonished that Samus still knew her body so intimately. Where to touch and where to kiss; where to breathe ever so softly against in a way that would send sparks of anticipation racing up the arch of her spine. She needed no more; she was satisfied.

But Samus wasn't.

"You have been utterly thorough with me", Zelda said, turning her head towards the sound of Samus' voice.

Samus' thumb brushed against the corner of her lips. "Ah, but you forget, Zelda. I won our little contest, remember?"

Zelda did indeed remember; she opened her mouth to speak, but fell silent when a single finger was laid across her lips. Samus trailed her fingertip along the line of her lower lip.

"Four stocks", the bounty hunter said, carefully dipping the tip of her digit between Zelda's lips. "No items", she continued as Zelda, despite herself, reached forward with her tongue. Blindfolded, she could only imagine the slightly lopsided smile her friend wore. "I forget the name of the place we fought though", she said as she withdrew her finger, "however, the important thing is that _I _won".

It had been a hard battle, but Zelda distinctly remembered tumbling into the dark recesses of Final Destination after the bounty hunter spiked her with a vicious swipe of her arm cannon. Luckily, however, the injuries that would have been sustained by such an attack did not transcend beyond the complex digital arena in which they had fought. As Zelda's final stock vanished, the world around them disintegrated until all that was left was a reality washed white, she and the bounty hunter standing together before this world also crumbled to nothingness and they awoke slowly within their pods, removing weighty virtual-reality interfacing units from their heads.

Samus distracted her from her thoughts then as she leaned into her, pushing the curve of her chest against her side. She felt the woman's leg slide sensually over her own, feeling the firm muscle of her calf glide up towards the side of her knee as Samus cocked her slender limb. Samus' hand dropped to her chin and tilted her face upwards, her breath hitching a moment later when she felt the warmth of the woman's breath against her throat. The soft tip of her nose nuzzled into the flesh of her neck, inhaling slowly and deeply her rich, post-coital scent.

"You know what they say about victors, Zelda", she heard Samus murmur. "To them go _all_ the spoils".

Samus' tongue flicked across her skin and the bound princess gave an involuntary mewl, her body shifting as her friend's merest touch sent a shiver racing down her spine. The warmth of her breath preceded a chaste kiss upon her neck, Samus' lips moist and delicate. Unable to see, Zelda's remaining senses quickly grew to compensate, heightening the pleasure of the sensations as Samus slowly pulled the tip of her tongue along the taut lines of her throat. She felt tender kisses showered upon her jawline, several of the bounty hunter's fingers moving to dance lightly upon her cheek, caressing her warming flesh. The woman's hair tickled the right side of her face, soft and smooth and smelling, she thought, of vanilla. She inhaled deeply and enjoyed its pleasant scent.

She mewled once more when Samus began to plant hot, moist, open-mouthed kisses upon her flesh, her lips leaving a blazing trail of sensation upon Zelda's skin, her throat undulating as she swallowed with difficulty. Samus knew her so well, and was already stoking back up the flames of a fire she was so sure had already been quenched.

"Samus", she breathed. "Oh, Samus".

She felt her tongue draw a wet line from the base of her throat to her chin before Samus replied. "Yes?"

"Kiss me", she pleaded, for she adored the communion of their lips. Samus' mouth was always hot and alive, her tongue a strong and devious opponent when their lips were pressed together. Zelda loved to tussle with it, to feel it fight the insistence of her own and force its way into her mouth. The coil of pleasure seated deep at her core began to wind itself tight once more at the mere thought of the woman easily – almost casually – dominating her mouth, sealing her lips with her own full, pink pair and stealing her breath away.

"Oh, I will", the woman promised as her fingers moved away from her face. "But you'll have to be patient, Zelda. I will have _my _way with you".

The princess gave a small moan of disappointment when Samus did not return her lips to her flesh, but she felt her fingers dance along her skin, moving towards her chest.

"Are you ticklish, Zelda?"

What a strange question, she thought. She didn't think herself to be, at least not all that much. "No…"

"I see", the bounty hunter murmured, her fingers brushing along the line of her clavicle.

Zelda gasped a moment later, however, when Samus' tongue began to explore her exposed armpit.

"Samus! No, do not kiss there", she exclaimed. "Surely…surely the smell –"

As though to respond to her remark, Samus once again nuzzled against her, slowly drawing in her breath. A wave of heat washed over the princess, her cheeks colouring with embarrassment as her friend pronounced that her scent was 'delicious', her tongue slowly tracing the contours of her naked armpit. Samus licked her flesh with apparent relish, breathing deeply and audibly as Zelda squirmed beneath her ministrations. She felt the woman's saliva lathering her underarm, Samus' tongue sweeping along her skin. Its moist, quivering length was pressed against her as Samus' fingers fell to her chest.

"Samus, you mustn't", Zelda said, warm with embarrassment as she fidgeted, her torso turning away from her friend's tongue.

"Stay still", Samus whined playfully, her fingers finding Zelda's nipple.

Zelda gasped once more, her body falling still and her back curving as she felt the pebble of her chest rolled delicately between Samus' fingers. She was sensitive enough to feel the subtle grooves upon the pads of her digits, and delight began to spread its own warmth through her as her skin tingled with pleasure. She breathed the bounty hunter's name as the woman chuckled, a sweet series of syllables that lingered upon the air. She felt her tongue abandon her armpit, for a moment fearing that Samus would move to explore her other, but then she felt the woman's body shift downwards, the warmth of a cheek and the soft tickle of her hair settling just above her chest.

Zelda inadvertently pulled at her bonds as Samus' mouth settled over her lonely nipple, instantly setting the other alight with jealousy. She wanted to bury her fingers deep into the woman's hair and push her forwards into the pillow of her chest, there to feast upon the succulence of her breasts. The coil at her core grew tighter as she felt Samus begin to slowly slide her leg up and down, a knee gliding along her inner thigh towards the moist heat of her centre.

"Yes…" she murmured as her friend's tongue lavished one nipple with attention and the pads of her fingers gently squeezed the other between them. "Suckle. Right there…"

She heard and relished the raw lust in her own voice, and perhaps Samus relished it just as much – if not more so, for she pulled Zelda's nipple deep into her mouth and grasped the fullness of her left breast in her lightly calloused hands. Devoid of her sight and her sense of touch more finely attuned as a result, the sensitivity of Zelda's breasts coupled with the enthusiasm of Samus' ministrations sent pleasure surging through her form, her back arching and the heels of her feet capturing folds of the bed sheets and tousling them to and fro. As she turned, she pulled at her bonds, though to no avail. She heard Samus chuckle as the handcuffs rattled against the bed post. Zelda moaned her disappointment once more when she felt her friend's ministrations suddenly cease.

"Princess, you seem troubled", the bounty hunter purred as she shifted her body. "Are you alright?"

Zelda felt warm breath against her ear as she felt Samus' fingers begin to mark a path south along her skin. The pads of her digits stroked lightly across her stomach as she played there for a moment, drawing shallow curving lines upon her flesh. She felt the mattress depress slightly near her head, hearing Samus' shift her body once more and surmising that she had propped herself up upon her arm. The validity of her assumption was compounded as she felt fingers sweep along her fringe, pushing aside her hair so that soft lips could kiss her brow.

"As a friend, I ask that you release me from these bonds", Zelda replied, turning her face. "And as a Hylian princess, I demand it".

She could hear the smirk in Samus' laughter. "That's unfortunate, Zelda, you see my being the victor trumps your royal authority".

"You are cruel, Samus, to bind and blind me so before torturing me with pleasure".

"Oh, I have not tortured you yet. Let us play a little game, Zelda".

The princess was about to request the details of such a thing, but then she felt Samus' fingers move away from her stomach. She barely noticed that her breath began to grow short and heavy as Samus slowly pushed through the neatly kept curls of her pubic crown. She felt Samus' lips brush ever lightly against her ear as she leaned in very close to her and whispered.

"Spread your legs".

Zelda obeyed, pulling her thighs apart and angling her knees up towards herself as she felt Samus' weight settle comfortably against her.

"That's it", the bounty hunter complimented her. "Nice and wide".

Lewdly exposed and with her friend's fingers hovering mere moments from her sex, Zelda felt a delicious thrill, the electric current of eager anticipation running up her spine as Samus teased the underside of her ear with the tip of her tongue. She gasped softly when the bounty hunter's fingers slid downwards and her digits traced the plump lines of her lower lips.

"Look at that", Samus husked in her ear. "Someone is awfully excited. I thought you were tired, Zelda".

"I was, but alas your deviant ways are too much for me to resist", Zelda confessed.

"I'm so glad you appreciate my deviousness, but perhaps you may hate it soon enough".

"What?" Zelda began, and then forgot the remainder of her words as Samus dipped a long finger into her, two accompanying digits spreading the lips of her sex. Slowly, the finger withdrew only to be sunk deeply into her once more, curling at its apex to briefly caress that spot within her that would allow her to ascend to the very heavens itself.

"How does it feel?" Samus asked softly.

"Good", Zelda breathed, her voice barely a murmur. "Oh, so _good_".

Samus briefly captured the bottom of her ear between her lips, lapping at her flesh. "You must not come", she whispered.

Zelda had been keeping her eyes closed beneath the black cloth of her blindfold, but now they snapped open despite the futility of the act. Samus' words pierced the thickening fog of pleasure that had begun to settle upon her mind.

"What?" she said once again.

"You must not come", Samus said again, teasing Zelda's moist entrance with another finger.

"Samus – _oh – _Samus, you cannot be serious. Please".

"You are a strong and determined woman", Samus murmured in her ear. "You can do this, can't you?" She felt a tender kiss behind her elongated lobe and then heard the low husk of Samus' voice once more. "Do it for me, Zelda. I'll be sure to reward you".

Zelda worried her lower lip with her teeth, remembering how frightfully good her friend was at pleasuring her. "Alright", she eventually whispered, unable to even think to refuse with a pair of seeking fingers inside her.

"Good girl…" she heard in response. And then her torture truly began.


	2. Chapter 2

Samus' mouth curved with the promise of mischief as she heard Zelda's response; she looked down at the poor woman, seeing her pretty pink lips tremble in the wake of the word they had let slip forth. The princess had had no choice but to agree to her terms as she slid her fingers deep into her, curling them at the apex of their thrust and grazing against Zelda's inner wall. The princess was hot and moist around her, her sweet, warm juices wholly drenching Samus' digits. She leaned in close to Zelda, offering her a few words to quiet her anxiousness.

"Good girl", she murmured, just before she brought her mouth down upon the princess' long, pointed ear. It was not long before Zelda grew to pant and quiver beside her.

The princess' ears were sensitive, and greatly so. Samus always loved to toy with them, firstly because it was one of the easiest and most effective ways for her to tease her lover, and secondly because she simply enjoyed their shape. She traced it with the tip of her tongue, moving from its elegant point down to the fleshy lobe, slipping it into her mouth. Her tongue lapped at the lobe like a contented kitten supplied with a platter of milk as she gently sucked it between her lips, feeling the small hole where the princess' customary earrings were currently absent. Another of her holes, however, was most certainly not vacant, and Samus did not miss a beat as she sought to wind Zelda's coil of pleasure tight within her.

Leaving her lobe glistening and wet with her saliva, Samus moved her mouth to the upper ridge of Zelda's ear, merely grazing her lips with the barest minimum of contact along its length. The tip of her nose trailed softly against Zelda's smooth, deep brown hair, her mind briefly constructing the image of a field of vibrant flowers as she inhaled its scent. She wished for a moment that she could slip her hand beneath the princess and trace the path of her spine as she trembled with pleasure, but instead she settled for slipping her arm behind her raised shoulders, making a pillow for the princess' neck with her bicep. Zelda sighed and her breath hitched when Samus gently nibbled just below the point of her ear.

She turned her eyes then and focused on her efforts between Zelda's legs, seeking to drive her lover to the verge of no return. The princess tossed her head twice from side to side, utterly helpless as Samus' exploited the full length of her digits and turned her wrist with each thrust. Her fingers plunged deep into Zelda, determined explorers seeking the ultimate treasure and drawing forth her breathy gasps. Samus plundered her depths, no secret safe from her as she brushed against a small, slightly ridged spot. She smiled as she witnessed the wave of pleasure surge through the princess, her back curving and lifting her hips. Zelda hissed her delight.

Deciding to up the ante, Samus leaned close once more and began to simple groan into the princess' ear, each sound throaty and flavoured with a precise measure of lust. The princess mewled as the gradually diminishing rationality within her recognised Samus' ploy, turning her face away as her body rolled, the flat, creamy plane of her stomach pushed into the air before her hips sagged once more into the soft pillow beneath them.

Zelda turned back to her as she moved close and continued to groan, her mouth open and seeking, warm sweet breath reaching Samus' lips as she drew away at the last moment. She smirked at her lover's desperate attempt to lock their mouths together in a passionate embrace. She was in clear need of a distraction, something to turn her mind away from the pleasure her lover inflicted upon her. Samus, of course, was on hand to provide such a thing, though her idea of a distraction was somewhat twisted.

"How do you fare, princess?" the bounty hunter sang, adjusting her tone to imitate Zelda's regal voice. It was another thing she enjoyed about the Hylian woman; no matter the circumstance, she always spoke with words that belonged to the conversations of her courts. Her voice was rich and smooth like her silken garments, its tone full and her way with words eloquent and precise – but of course, Samus knew how to silence her verbosity, how to rid Zelda of her words and draw instead gasps and whimpers from her lips.

"Samus", the woman groaned. "_Oh..._"

And she loved it when Zelda could say nothing more than her name. She yearned to hear it again, drawn breathlessly from the woman's soft lips like the chants that would incite her magicks.

"You're close", she told the princess as she stirred her hot innards. "I can feel it".

"I won't... _ungh_…I won't", Zelda struggled out, turning her face aside as pleasure thrummed through her.

"Are you sure?" Samus husked, kissing slowly the pulse at the side of her neck. "Not even when I do this?"

As she pushed her fingers deep, she set her thumb to its task, the digit seeking for a few short moments before it settled upon the tender, swollen pebble of the Zelda's clitoris, poking out from beneath its hood and demanding attention. Samus was eager to oblige, and her mere touch rewarded her.

"_Samus", _the princess hissed, the pure velvet of her voice caressing her name. Zelda arched her back, tossed her head and pulled on her bonds all at once; Samus held her steady with the arm behind her head, gripping her shoulder and pulling her close.

"Are you giving up already, princess?" she asked as her thumb traced a slow circle around its object of attention, the thrust of her fingers no longer as frequent, but to compensate teasing Zelda's g-spot all the more.

"No. _No. _Oh, Samus. Please".

"Please what?"

"Please – _ah_ – stop this torture. I can't – _hnn! – _for much longer".

Samus lifted her thumb away as Zelda squirmed beside her, the handcuffs rattling against the bedpost. She didn't want the princess to climax just yet; her eyes glanced upwards to the wooden shelf above the bed – there was much more she had planned for the both of them.

Zelda seemed to calm a little until Samus resumed the swift pace of her thrusts, leaving a trail of hot kisses along the woman's jawline and neck. She began to feel her walls tightening around her as Zelda moaned her pleasure and distress, fighting to obey Samus' command and keep her climax at bay. Samus slowed her thrusts as Zelda's pelvic floor began to clench with a greater frequency but a slowly weakening strength, her groans indicating that she was fast approaching the tipping point. At last, she pulled her fingers free, sopping wet with the honey of a sweet, sweet pot. Zelda breathed hard and fast, despite herself mewling in disappointment as Samus withdrew from her. Samus heard her, and decided to give her one last test.

Adjusting her arm, the bounty hunter tilted Zelda's face towards her, the woman's warm breath upon her as she panted. Samus shifted until her brow rested against the princess', their lips separated by a mere moment. She almost tempted herself beyond her self-control then. Zelda's lips were parted seductively, their pink fullness glistening invitingly as her breath sweet met Samus' senses. She gave her first difficult swallow, holding herself back. She slowly returned a single digit to her lover's dripping sex, tracing its shape.

"You can give in if you want, princess", she said softly. "I know you'd love nothing more right now".

Zelda didn't say anything or move, clearly sensing further words on the horizon.

"I won't stop you", Samus said. "If you want it, kiss me, just like you've wanted. My lips are right here…"

She kept her touch light, just enough to maintain Zelda's pleasurable high. She could see her eyes roving to and fro beneath the black strip of cloth she'd tied over them, and hear the hunger in the way she breathed. She was completely convinced the princess would not be able to hold back even as she continued to speak.

"Or, you can wait". She glanced up again at the shelf. "Like I said, I have a reward for you. What will it be?"

Even if the Hylian woman had chosen to give up, Samus would have reached up to the shelf and pulled down its prize. She was then considerably surprised when Zelda did not close the miniscule distance between their lips and desperately claim her mouth, instead with grace and poise despite her shuddering voice saying: "I will wait, as you have told me. At least one of us must know patience".

Samus paused, and then smirked at Zelda's words. No sooner had she claimed victory over her within the virtual reality of the Smash arena had she practically dragged the woman to the upper floors of the mansion. The mansion itself was open to all manner of Nintendo Land's famed inhabitants, though preference was given to those chosen to participate in the rowdy, chaotic tournaments held annually. Smashers, they were called, and Samus was actually one of the original participants of the very first tournament. She often liked to tease Zelda with this particular detail, especially when she won their private, one-on-one bouts. The argument that had led ultimately their current situation was aroused by such teasing.

Zelda was adamant that she could beat Samus soundly – despite what the tier listings might say.

The bounty hunter had eventually agreed to a one-on-one, though under the condition that the winner was permitted to do anything they wished to the loser in the realms of the bedroom. They hadn't seen each other in several months, and underneath the hot-headed competitiveness that drove them to the Smash arena bubbled a lustful hunger that deepened with every moment they spent in each other's presence. By the time they had stepped out of the pods and set aside their virtual-reality interfacing units, Samus was positively starving for the Hylian princess.

No sooner had they reached her rooms within the mansion did she toss Zelda to the bed and proceed to molest her clothing in an effort to reach the sweet, creamy flesh beneath it. Zelda had responded with just as much enthusiasm, but the ferocity of Samus' need was a force to be reckoned with. With her tongue, she lashed the princess to a screaming climax that drove her consciousness from her, and then with a predatory grin, she hopped off the bed and retrieved a pair of polished silver handcuffs and a strip of black fabric that had once been the hem of a t-shirt.

And thus, here they were.

"Patience, hmm? I lack such a thing, Zelda, in work and play".

The princess' lips curved. "Perhaps it is hard to believe, but I noticed".

"Well, let us hope that your patience lasts", Samus said, removing her finger from Zelda's lower lips. "In the meantime, however, I am going to need you to get me ready".

"Get you ready?" the princess repeated as Samus moved, getting up to kneel beside the woman.

From her new vantage point, Samus caught a glimpse of the long, curved toy sitting atop the shelf. She licked her lips. "For our reward".

"_Our _reward? No longer _my _reward? You have deceived me, Samus", Zelda said with a tone of affront.

"Oh, you will enjoy it", Samus assured her, lifting her leg across Zelda's stomach and straddling her. She placed her hands to either side of the princess' upraised arms and shuffled forwards.

"_How_ am I going to prepare you?" Zelda asked as she heard and felt Samus' approach, her thighs and buttocks grazing along her body and over her breasts. The woman did not reply, but a reply became unnecessary when Zelda felt Samus' knees press against the sides of her shoulders and smelt the musk of her sex in close proximity to her nostrils. A hand moved behind her neck and lifted her, its partner adjusting a pillow behind her head before both departed and she was left to inhale the distinct smell of Samus' pussy.

She swallowed as it wafted over her, flooding her primary sense as she imagined the bounty hunter staring down at her with that crooked smile of hers. She imagined the hungry, predatory glint in her sparkling blue eyes as she felt her hands return. They glided slowly over her hair as Samus stroked her head, eventually pushing her fingers into its depths. Zelda warmed at the small hum of delight the woman gave as she slid her hands to the back of her head and a tight grip pulled gently at her locks.

"I am going to need your full attention", Samus said from somewhere high above as she gradually pushed Zelda forward. She felt the woman's golden mound tickle against the end of her nose.

"Put that eloquent tongue of yours to a better use, wench".

An undeniably thrill raced through Zelda at her lover's soft hiss. It was a subtly different tone to any other she had heard the woman use, and in her current position, it served to set her heart racing and her mouth to salivate with expectancy as Samus gripped her hair firmly.

Bound, blind and her sense of smell utterly full of a hot, moist pussy inches away from her lips, Zelda's tongue quivered in her mouth as an inexplicable thirst stole over her. She needed to taste her lover, to drink of her sweet juices. She would have begged for the opportunity to do so, but Samus spared her the need. The bounty hunter pushed her face forward with a lustful, wicked grin.


End file.
